Boa Sorte
by xJaggerx
Summary: Takes place during Unfaithful, What if House actually went to Cuddy's? Has O/C's and will Eventually be M.--Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please Read&Review I really want to know your guys take on this story. Should I continue? What should I fix?**

He sat there debating. To go to Cuddy's or to not. If he went that meant talking and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that, she probably didn't want him there anyway. That was her point in inviting him, right? But then again, that face. Christ her face. She had one of the most beautiful faces, and he would never let anyone know it but every time he made her truly upset he mentally kicked himself. He pictured himself not showing up, he could see the hurt in her eyes and at that moment he never wanted her to experience that kind of sadness. Sure, he loved screwing with her, she loved it to, the whole banter thing was to compensate for their lack of a physical relationship. A mind fuck, if you will. But he hated screwing with _relationship_ part of their relationship, he always screwed those kinds of things up, that's why he never bothered.

So he was back to square one, to go to Cuddy's or to not.

His mind wandered to his 'father' or whatever you want to call him, and he thought of his fathers expectations in life. His father always wanted and expected him to be a lonely miserable bastard. He decided he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Cuddy's it is."

He made his way downstairs and immediately started re-thinking his decision once he saw her face. She was on her way out, just signing a few papers for the Brenda before she left.

She looked and… damn he got caught staring.

"So are you coming?" she walked up to him.

"Depends, do you want me to?"

"We've been over this before, you're a part of my life—"

"Yeah, yeah I got that part but do you really want me to come?"

She sighed and dropped her head for a moment, "House, as much as it may seem like, I'm not your mother I can't make you come. If you don't want to come, don't come."

He nodded as they stood in front of glass doors, exiting PPTH. The snow was falling, damn it was cold. They both pulled their coats tighter, ready to feel the wrath of winter.

"It's cold out there" he said

She smiled shyly, "at least you have shoes that cover your toes"

"The roads are a mess" she said

"Maybe if you're lucky your sister won't come"

She chuckled slightly, mostly from nervousness "yeah, maybe"

They shared a glance that made their hearts leap, but told them both that the conversation they just shared was over. She took the first step out the door only to leave him watching.

She turned around and said "See you around"

He thought about leaving right then and there with her but he decided against it. He would leave in a little bit, to see if she made it to her car alright.

House stood there for five minutes with his eyes glued to the scene before him. Not necessarily looking at the woman of his dreams that just took off 15 seconds previous but _everything._

A soft spoken voice came up behind him that he was not sure who it belonged to so he just sat there staring out the window as she proceeded to talk.

"You're an idiot if you don't do anything about this"

Ok so that voice he definitely did not know. Obviously it was a female but she had a soft almost brassy voice. She had this slight accent. But from where? Definitely from South America. Brazil maybe?

He turned around to meet a pair of menacing eyes; some would say to even put his amazing ones to shame. They were green with a burst of light brown in the middle. She was a teenager? Who the hell was this kid? She was about 5'6; slim and athletic body, long brown curly hair which ended a little below her breasts, and tan. He thought the Brazil location was looking all the more likely.

"What?" he said slowly, still processing what just happened.

"You should go after her, get her little girl something good."

"How did—"

"Nurses around here have _very_ big mouths"

Instead of saying some annoying snark that was building up inside him, he let it go and nodded. He turned around to take one last glance at the girl who was probably 16 or 17 and walked out the doors and entered winter's wrath on his way to a certain jewelry store.

Before the doors shut he heard the girl say "Bon sorte senhor".

*For all of you that may not know "Bon sorte senhor" means Good Luck Sir. For all of you native speakers, sorry my Portuguese is a little rusty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

Cuddy's mind was circling around her daughter's ceremony that was to be taken place that night. She decided that she wasn't going to think about House, all he ever did was bring her hopes up and put a damper on the whole situation. While blocking out her unwanted thoughts she received a phone call from her assistant Sarah.

"Dr. Cuddy" she answered

"Dr. Cuddy there seems to be a gentleman here saying he had an interview with you? I'm sorry he caught me right as I was about to leave…"

Cuddy racked her brain for any sort of information regarding the interview. "Sarah I don't remember scheduling an interview for today, today is definitely not an appropriate day—"

"I realize that but he says—"

Then it hit her, she had scheduled this a few months ago when a fellow doctor had recommended him at a medical conference which he could not attend. She had never met him in person but needed another good addition to the hospital.

"Tell him I'm on my way"

**************************************************

She walked into the lobby and was on her way to her office like she was on a mission. Do-me-pumps on, briefcase in one hand, and a professional attitude ready. She passed her assistant who merely pointed to the door as an indication of where the guest was at.

"Thank you Sarah so much"

"It's really no problem, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Drive safe" she said without thought.

-------------

She walked into her office to meet what seemed to be a tall man sitting in one of her chairs, who was around her age.

"Hello I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy" She put out her hand for a shake.

He stood up, seeming to reach about 6'2 and grasped her hand and shook lightly.

"Hi I'm Doctor Leo Ribeiro, It's nice to finally meet you." He said with smile which made one dimple appear in his left cheek.

He had a thick Brazilian accent, but clear enough to understand what he was saying and a beautiful smile. Cuddy went on to take in his physical appearance. Tall, tan complexion, light brown eyes, tousled semi-short dark brown hair, and a freshly shaven face. He was gorgeous.

"I am so sorry, I completely forgot about this interview. With my daughters ceremony going on I—"

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes I do" she smiled, she loved saying the words '_her daughter_'

"Oh really? How old?"

"Almost 7 months"

"Wow I remember when my little girl was that age" he smiled "I'm sorry why are you having a ceremony, I hope you do not think I'm being too forward with all these questions" he said shyly.

"oh not at all, you see it's a Jewish tradition for baby girl to have a Simchat Bat which is a—"

"Ah, yes of course, the girls Jewish naming ceremony"

She was surprised he knew that "Yes, actually. That's why your interview must have slipped my mind" she said as she glanced at the clock behind him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, now I feel bad ruining your evening" he said sincerely

"Really it's my fault for scheduling all this all so close together" she said, she was starting to feel bad that he was feeling bad.

They both smiled and there was a long comfortable pause.

"Doctor Cuddy is any possible way we can reschedule? You see something has come up and there is a uh pipe leak in my home." He said with a wink.

She looked at him odd and knew he was covering for her so she went along.

"Well Dr. Ribeiro I think I can pencil you in on Monday afternoon, 12 o'clock?" She couldn't help but think how sweet he was.

"That sounds excellent"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony was going so well. Everyone had shown up, with the exception of one in particular. She was happy, seemingly. But why couldn't he just show up? He had to make everything difficult. She checked her watch; a little bit less than an hour was remaining. He wasn't coming.

She continued to put on fake smiles for the guests and family members she rarely spoke to, as they proceeded to leave. She was about to let the last guest, Wilson, out.

"You sure you don't need any help cleaning up?" he said kindly.

"I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she said forcing a smile.

He shifted as if he were about to turn around. "He's not good at this kind of stuff, you know the whole feeling things. But trust me when I say he cares." He said sympathetically.

She scoffed. "He has a funny way of showing it".

Wilson shook his head and gave her a quick goodbye peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully feeling better?"

She nodded as he walked away and she whispered "yeah, hopefully."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was clearing off the tables as Rachel sat in her carrier nodding off to sleep when a sudden knock of wood on wood caught her attention. _Wilson probably forgot his coat_ she thought. She padded to the door and opened it slightly, shocked to see who was at the other end. There was Gregory House in the flesh.

"Hey" he said as if he were holding back, he wasn't sure if she was going to yell at him or hug him.

"Hey" she said still in shock. He was actually semi-dressed up with that blue shirt she likes on him and some dress pants? But he pulled his jacket tighter before she could confirm.

"I'm late I know" he almost seemed sad about it.

"hooker session run a little late?"

"Dr. Cuddy! I can't believe you would insinuate something like that…you know I only shack up with you on Tuesdays."

She chuckled "What are you really doing here?" she said softly.

He took a deep breath and paused "I—I came here to tell you something"

She motioned her arms for him to continue.

"I'm never going to change. I'm always going to be that asshole that ruins people's days. I'm always going to be in pain. I'm always going to overanalyze things and I'm always going to be a jerk. That's me… But _you_—you put up with me. I have no idea why, well actually I have a little idea as to why" he smirked.

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"—Wait let me finish"

"You are this amazing and beautiful woman who can have anyone in the world and yet, you chose me." He sighed " Honestly Cu—Lisa, I think I'm in love with you."

Her eyes prickled with tears. This was definitely not how she planned out this night going. She didn't say anything for quite some time, she just stood there staring.

This was possibly the most nerve-wrecking thing he has ever done. Forget getting kicked out of Hopkins, this might have even surpassed his relationship with Stacey. He had just confessed his love for Lisa Cuddy. _The _Lisa Cuddy. There was no going back. She hadn't said anything for about a minute, so he turned around and was about to leave. She quickly reached out and grabbed his hand and said "Greg wait".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So House isn't really in this one, it's mainly Cuddy but you will definitely see a lot more of him. Please Read&Review!**

He spun around to meet her smiling shyly and biting her lip.

"So you kinda like me, huh?" she said.

He chuckled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He smiled against her lips and whispered "Just a little". One of his hands wrapped around her waist while the other cupped her voluptuous ass.

She was surprised, to say the least. She went from her preparing for a heated banter to passionately kissing Gregory House on her doorstep all in a matter of minutes. Their lips meshed together and words were no longer good enough to express how they felt. Sparks were flying and one of her hands made its way up to his hair while the other cupped his jaw. They both let go to get air from which they were deprived from, then proceeded with the make-out session. Their lips smashed to together and House left no time to slip his tongue past her soft supple lips, when they heard a small cry inside. No doubt it was Rachel awakening from her slumber.

_Damn it_ Cuddy thought as they both broke away from the electric kiss. She looked almost embarrassed at their interruption.

"I've gotta go—"she said just above a whisper.

"Yeah I know" he said diffidently

He quickly turned and left leaving her to tend to her little girl.

---------------------------------------------

The Following Tuesday….

He sat there twiddling the long navy box between his fingers as he sat at his desk. Once again he was left to make a big decision. To give this to Cuddy or to not. If he gave this to her it showed he accepted the spawn. But it wasn't her spawn—it was just a spawn. He sighed, he already kissed her there was no more leading on. She didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her. It was as simple as that.

He needed more time to think. He dropped the box on his desk and went to clinic, one of the few places she wouldn't find him.

She let out a small sigh as she signed off a procedure, she was doing that a lot lately. She frowned, he was avoiding her. Mind you she didn't come in yesterday although she did stop by for an hour to show Dr. Ribeiro the hospital and get some paperwork. There was no going to this man; she had to wait for him this time.

She liked him although he insisted on her calling him Leo. His accent was to die for as she put it and he was quite the charmer. He asked to start Tuesday although she found it a bit odd that he wanted to go right to work-- but the sooner the better, right? He was a very famous neurologist that also specialized in infectious disease, which she couldn't help but think was strange…

She decided to take her lunch break but as she made her way out the clinic and into the lobby, her ears were suddenly filled with a beautiful sound that appeared to be the classical guitar. She couldn't help but be amazed that this addictive sound was coming from a girl around 16 or 17's guitar. She made her way across the room discreetly and sat as close to the girl as possible without her thinking she was some sort of stalker and let her mind drift to happy thoughts.

"You like how I play, huh?" the girl said with smirk. Cuddy shook herself from her daydream to focus on what the girl was saying. She was speaking with an accent that seemed all too familiar. The girl's eyes were a breathtaking green color and she had long brown curly hair that was about three inches off her elbow. She seemed to be wearing a dark blue private school outfit and had a backpack seated beside her along with her guitar case.

Cuddy blushed knowing she had been caught "It's very beautiful… you're very good--- _really_ good actually"

The girl smiled shyly, "thank you very much… it's called Cavatina"

Cuddy smiled and nodded later saying "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy"

"I'm Juliana Ribeiro, nice to meet you" she smiled and put her hand out for a shake.

"Any relationship Leo Ribeiro?"

"He's my father" she giggled and rolled her eyes. Cuddy looked at her funny as to why she was laughing.

"Ever since that stupid actor Leonardo Di Caprio has become famous my father refuses to go by his first name." she explained.

"Oh" she chuckled "that explains it"

Juliana couldn't help but think how even when laughed she noticed something off. Like she was secretly sad? But she shrugged it off.—_Wait this was the woman who that strange doctor with the cane didn't have the balls to pursue?_ She thought. She had seen the other male doctor hobble around on his cane, he seemed to be a little nervous walking down here. She was curious about this relationship and what she heard from the nurses led her to believe that they were _just_ dancing around each other. _Well that will have to change_ she thought.

"Well I'm going to head to lunch, it was very nice meeting you Juliana" she said sweetly. Although Cuddy wouldn't admit it, the girl's music had a very soothing effect on her.

"You too" She smiled again making a dimple appear in her cheek just like her fathers and got up to shake her hand. She wasn't as tall as Cuddy in heels but she was getting there.

Cuddy's heels clicked as she walked away leaving the girl very curious.

**One Hour Later…**

Cuddy came back from her lunch break and made her way through her second pair of office doors when she hit something leaving whatever she hit on the ground and her flailing her arms to keep her balance, fortunately she was the lucky one to be standing on two feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry" as she helped the person up.

"Juliana? ... What were you doing in my office? " it appeared to be the girl she had met earlier.

Juliana stopped holding her head and brushed her skirt off. "I was going to ask you if you knew where my father would be, he's not in his office so I was going to wait for you to ask you. But then I decided I would just ask one of his colleagues that works in his department. So now I'm here." She said casually.

"Well considering that its around 1:30 I'd say he's probably at lunch" she smirked.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry to have disturbed you." she then quickly left.

Cuddy sighed and started going over meetings in her head. As she approached her desk she noticed something different. There on top of a stack of papers sat a long navy velvet box...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyy guys I wanted to thank you for all of you that have reviewed my story and all the people that have story alerts for this fanfic, I really appreciate it. But just so you know reviews definitley help me update faster :) Ohh and I also realize this chapter is INCREDIBLY short so I'll try and make up for it in the next chap. PLEASE READ&REVIEW**

She sat there at her desk bewildered, staring at this beautiful piece of jewelry that now lay in her hands. It was a silver chain bracelet that had a small silver circle at the end which had Rachel's name carved in cursive and under it had 'Rachel' in Hebrew. It also had a small charm on the end next to the circle which appeared to be the Star of David. This had House written all over it. She sighed in frustration. Did he really expect her to just sit here and wait for him? She got up and made her way to find him, this was it, she refused to be pushed around everywhere. Either he was in or he was out.

About a half an hour later she found him in his office sitting at his desk looking frantically through a Lupus textbook.

"What are you doing" she asked curiously

"Looking for something" he said nonchalantly

She threw the navy box on his desk.

"Why did you do this?"

He looked up from the book to find the navy box which he had been looking for, right in front of him, along with Cuddy's menacing eyes threatening for water to fall at any second.

"I didn't—How did you—" _How the hell did she get that?_ he thought.

"Don't give me that crap. You kiss me when I lost Joy, I don't know why but you did. Then you confess your love for me and kiss me last night and leave—"

"Rachel was—"

"I'm not done yet… then you leave this beautiful bracelet on my desk. I don't understand what you want. Tell me your intentions now." Cuddy said with small tears starting to fall.

He got up and brushed the tears off her face. "Don't cry" he said softly.

"Cuddy I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'm trying to make things right… I think I love you" he whispered "I just don't know how to go about this. I don't want to screw up".

"What are we doing then?" she said lightly

He sighed and smacked his hands down on his desk. "Friday night were going out for dinner".

"I don't want this to be a pity date, just because I cri—"

"Lisa I want you" he smiled in reassurance. Something about him using her first name made her sure he was speaking the truth.

"Friday night is the fundraiser" _he would_ _never attend that_

"Then Friday night were going to the fundraiser" She smiled brightly at that.

She walked in front of the desk and leaned over only to plant a soft kiss upon his lips. She pulled back to find House with a goofy grin on his face while she tried to hold back her smile.

"I'll pick you up at eight?" he said.

"Sure" she said lightly.

Then she walked out of his office swaying her hips a little more than usual, which he greatly appreciated.

For the rest of the day Cuddy had non-stop smile on her face while a certain diagnostician whistled happy melodies through the halls of PPTH, which did not go unnoticed by a pair of bright green eyes that had been sitting in lobby.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks soo much for the reviews guys :) Well anyway here is some of the fundraiser, I decided it would be better if I split it up so maybe it would seem a little simpler? Well actually you tell me, hopefully I can get some feedback to help me with the upcoming chapters. Thanks again! Please READ&REVIEW**

The next three days passed by quickly as everyone got ready for the fundraiser. Normally these things weren't that big of a deal but this was one of the largest ones they had had in a long time, which meant _everyone _was going to be there.

Cuddy finished up her paperwork for the day as the hour approached five o'clock. She decided she would leave about now, it would give her time to get everything done and have just enough time for Rachel. Before she left she decided to stop by House's office.

"Hey" she said as she strolled in.

He looked up from his work "Hello Cuddles"

She chuckled "Must you call me that?"

"Must you have an ass that big?"

She scoffed "Not that your complaining".

He craned his neck far enough over his desk to get a peek at her ass "Soo true".

He got up from his desk and made his way to her, only to bend down in front of her her breasts. "But I haven't forgotten about you two" he grinned and attempted to grope them. Cuddy then stepped back, "Ah ah ah".

"But mo-om" he cried.

"Maybe later" she said, he went to grab for them again only to have her step away again "if you pick me up on time"

"So 9:30?" he smiled with a devilish grin.

She smiled "you wish". He leaned in to kiss her, capturing her lips. He mumbled "8 o'clock" against them as she pulled away and strutted out. Just before she walked out the door she turned around and smiled and said "8 o'clock" and continued on strutting out the room.

-----------------------------------

7:57 That Evening

House stood outside Cuddy's door hesitating to knock. As much as he hated to admit it he was, in fact, nervous. So nervous that he had actually rolled up five minutes earlier but didn't get out the car until about a minute ago.

He slowly brought his cane to the door making three pounding noises. It wasn't the normal wood on wood sound considering he brought his 'fancy' cane that was really a walking stick. It was black wood with the top plated in metal with a bit of the bottom also plated in metal. A few seconds later he heard a familiar voice making her way to the door yelling "Coming!".

As she opened the door he looked up to find Lisa Cuddy, looking the most breathtaking he had ever seen her. She had swept her bangs to the side and curled her hair which somehow made her face even more beautiful. She was wearing a green satin dress that cut off just above the knees and the color made her eyes pop. _God her eyes_ he thought. The dress pushed her bust up which he didn't mind at all, he didn't know whether to look at her face or her breasts. _Face House, look at the face_ he thought to himself. She strung it all together with a pair silver Jimmy Choos, a silver necklace with a single diamond in the middle, and a silver clutch.

For once his words didn't come out, "Y-you look beautiful" he finally choked out.

She raised one eyebrow and grinned as the blush crept up her neck, "You clean up pretty nice too". She studied what he looked like. He was wearing a tuxedo, which she always melted when she saw him wear one. He attempted to brush his hair which she thought was cute. He trimmed his stubble as well---and wait. What was this? Was he wearing dress shoes? She never thought she would see the day, and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his walking stick.

He shrugged "I figured you couldn't handle the real 'cane' tonight"

"Oh really? You sure about that?" she said playfully.

"I don't know, we'll see" He said as he handed her a single red rose.

"Its beautiful" she said softly as she put it up to her nose to smell it, "thank you"

He nodded "By the way you forgot this" He pulled out the long navy box which she left in his office.

"oh my gosh" she said as she grabbed it and put it into her clutch.

"I'll put it on her tomorrow" she said.

He put out his arm ready for her to take it. "Shall we?" he said.

"We shall" she replied and took his arm and followed him down to the car.

-------------------------------------------------

At that same time:

"Juliana!" Dr. Ribeiro yelled "Deixa ir embora!" _That girl takes forever_ he thought.

"Can't we be fashionably late?" she cried from upstairs.

"Not if you want to go" he yelled back. She stood at the top of the stair looking forward to continuing their argument.

"see heres the thing, your making me go… why would I want to go voluntarily?"

"Good point" he said as he made his way up the stairs, only to push her down the stairs.

She sighed "fine let's go, but first…perfect" she fixed his bowtie. He stopped and smirked then actually took a good look at his daughter. She had straightened her very curly hair(it was now resting below her elbows) and then curled once more and parted it from the right side, then pinning the right side up with a clip. She was wearing a black spaghetti-strapped dress that stopped about an inch off her knee caps, most of the material appeared to be chiffon but satin was wrapped towards the top of the dress. She had on a pair of Steve Madden gold pumps which went very well with her gold bracelet. Her make-up was simple but made all the difference considering she never wore much anyway. In her case, a little eyeliner and lip gloss made her look very exotic.

He rubbed her face with the back of his hand for a moment and said "voce é linda"

"Thanks Daddy" she smiled "you look handsome too". She kissed the side of his face and said sarcastically "Come on, we don't want to be late" as she jingled the keys in front of his face.

----------------------

Its about 8:30 and almost everyone is there and Cuddy had just finished giving her welcoming speech thanking all the donors for coming. Cuddy, House, Leo ( ), Juliana, Wilson, and Brenda along with her husband sat at the same table. The band started playing the first song, Sway by Michael Buble. Cuddy had gone to mingle with some of the donors and House slipped away to the bathroom, so pretty much everyone had left the table except for Wilson and Juliana.

Juliana kept her eyes on the people surrounding her until Wilson interrupted her thoughts.

"So how long have you and been dating?"

She choked on her wine and started coughing incessantly. Wilson had tried to to ease her but she refused him touching her. "That's my father and I'm sixteen" she said as a matter of fact.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean—" he started to blush.

"No its fine" she said dismissively. He couldn't help but notice she had her brilliant green eyes on Cuddy greeting some of the donors.

"She's really good at her job, she deserves to be happy---hopefully House won't screw it up"

"House?" she questioned.

"Her date, the obnoxious guy with the cane?"

"Oh right" she knew who he was.

"Why would he mess it up?" she asked innocently.

Wilson hesitated, she would find out sooner or later "He's a complicated individual" he took a sip of his drink and she motioned for him to go on, "He alienates himself as much as he can and pretends his feelings aren't there. He reads peoples flaws and is an obnoxious ass about it hoping it will compensate for his lack of feelings that he expresses. He's brilliant. But he's an ass"

She blinked "Did you fail your psych rotation?" she questioned then continued "Do you think it will last?"

He thought about it "It could, I'd say they have to have sex first".

She frowned "They haven't had sex yet?!"

He was surprised he was giving her this information but he couldn't help himself. She looked trustworthy enough, right?

"ay merda" she mumbled under her breath as she stared at House walk through the doors and actually have a conversation with some of his old ducklings.

"Can I ask why you've been staring at Cuddy and House the entire night?"

She decided she would let him in on her little plan, he wanted them together too right?

"See those two" she pointed to House and Cuddy and he nodded.

"That's all me" she smirked. Wilson frowned, no _way I've been trying this for years_ he thought

"Seriously?" he said still in shock.

"mmhm" she said as she took another sip of her wine.

"Hmm" he sat back "I don't know whether to fear you or congratulate you"

"I try. But see we've got a problem, if we ever want this to happen we've got to keep my dad _out_ the picture" she said seriously. He was confused but he went along with it knowing full and well that she had gotten them together, she knew how to keep them together.

"Your dad?" he questioned.

"I'm not going to lie, my Dad is a very uh…good-looking individual and quite the charmer. It doesn't help that he's shown a bit of interest in her either." her accent proceeded to get thicker "all I'm saying is that back in Brazil he had strong beautiful women like falling all over him, _all_ the time. Now don't get me wrong he's not a 'playboy' as you Americans would call it, he's just that way unintentionally. Most of the time I don't even think he realizes that what he does makes women fall all over him. So here's the plan we'll keep my dad away and try to make House look as good as possible, okay?"

He was going to over this in his head. If what she said was true there might be a problem and if this plan was going to keep House and Cuddy together then he would definitely do it. _They'll thank me for it later_ he thought. "Im in" he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok so there were a few Portuguese terms in here and I'm pretty sure there accurate( remember I'm brushing up haha), but heres the translation:**

**"Deixa ir embora" means: lets leave, "voce é linda" means: you are beautiful, and "merda" means: shit**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so for all of you that are still reading there's a lot of stuff happening at the same time so I just thought I should put that out there lol and lets just say that at this point in time House is officially on methodone. Oh and there's a little bit of smut at the end…( sorry if it sucks, this is my first time writing it :/)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the characters I created (Leo Ribeiro & Juliana Ribeiro)**

**10 minutes later**

Juliana and Wilson were still sitting at the table conversing about little things, mostly about Cuddy and House's story and how they have been dancing around each for so long. Juliana politely excused herself to go use the restroom.

Wilson sat there just thinking about 'the plan' when a nurse walked up to him. She had strawberry blonde hair with green eyes and was wearing a pretty white dress. Wilson couldn't take his eyes off her as soon as he looked up.

"Hi" she said simply.

"Hey" he said with a genuine smile.

"You probably don't know me, I'm new here, but all the friends I've made left me for dance floor." She laughed and shrugged "some friends"

"That's a shame, so you wouldn't mind if I asked you to dance?" he said as he got up and flashed her a boyish grin.

"I wouldn't mind at all" she smiled as he led her to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms his neck and they swayed to the end of a slow song and then to a jazz song.

"I never caught your name" he said softly.

Her porcelain skin started to turn red in the face, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Casey Reid" she said as her arms shifted around his neck.

He nodded and said "James Wilson "

--------------------------------

Meanwhile:

Juliana appeared out of the restroom as the jazz song began to play. As she searched for her table she couldn't help but see her father 'saving' Cuddy from a donor trying to grope her.

"Crap" she mumbled multiple times as she made her way through the throng of people. She sighed and said "why does he have to be so considerate" to herself.

This was bad. Her father was dancing with Cuddy, who should be with House. He was charming the dress off her too?! She watched as he twirled her to the semi-jazzy song. She was loving every second of it, her smile and his said it all. Her father was an excellent dancer, no way house could beat him. _Where the hell was House anyway?_ She thought. Then she smiled as she saw House make his way through the crowd of people that were now watching Leo and Cuddy dance.

---------------

"You're an excellent dancer Dr. Ribeiro " she said as he twirled her once again.

"You're very good too" he smiled "Oh and please call me Leo, were not working--- loosen up a bit, huh?" he said as he bent her backwards she couldn't help but yelp, she wasn't ready for that at all. Soon enough the song ended and she quickly escaped Leo's grasp and found House. She didn't have to look far, he was standing in front of them glaring at Leo. She took his hand and led him to the table, making a mental note to _never_ let anyone know that Leonardo Ribeiro made her produce that sticky sensation between her legs.

The next song started and it seemed to be a samba of some sort. Juliana saw the glint in her father's eyes so she hurried, as fast as her long legs would take her to her father.

"Dad!" she yelled across the dance floor. He looked up to see his daughter awkwardly running in heels and couldn't help but smile but at the same time feel a pang of sadness. She was never taught to be a lady, and he sure as hell wasn't about to do it.

"Hey have you seen ? I wanted to see if she knew how to samba." He said looking past Juliana for her.

"No!" she yelled and pulled his face to look at her, he then proceeded to give her a strange look. "I mean I was hoping to dance with you". He raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Since when do appreciate a good samba? Or dancing for that matter?"

She shrugged "Well there is no way I practiced that for 5 months when I was 10 for nothing". When she was 10 she had learned one of the many sambas so she could bond with her dad, unfortunately during those 5 months she was practicing she discovered she _hated_ dancing. She didn't really have anything against it, she just found it pointless and it didn't help that she was very shy and tried stay out of the spotlight as much as possible.

"Whatever you say", he grabbed her onto the dance floor and they proceeded to do the samba de gafieira. The dance floor was pretty empty so they had plenty of room to move but that didn't stop Juliana from shoving her face into her father's chest whenever possible. It didn't help the crowd of people gathering around them either. Surprisingly she remembered the steps and executed them precisely. Her father was excellent as always and she couldn't help but be jealous of his confidence.

Cuddy and House sat at their table with his hand on her knee as they both continued to finish their food, occasionally glancing up to watch the two people on the dance floor.

"Their pretty good" she commented.

He scoffed "Yeah until pretty boy slips and hurts his back". She couldn't help but smile a bit. This was House being jealous. How cute.

"Yeah because even if you had two working legs you could move that well."

He smirked "As a matter of fact I think I could". He got up and Cuddy arched her brow.

"Are you about to attempt something stupid?"

"Is that a challenge?" Before she could say anything he turned around and made his way across the room. He soon disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor that was now currently making their way back to their tables now that the song was over.

For the next few minutes Cuddy continued to feel suspicious as she poked at the remains of fish on her plate. Her head snapped up once she saw the lights go out. Music slowly started to play and there in the middle of the dance floor, under the spotlight, was House with a rose in his mouth. Cuddy chuckled at the sight. He then motioned for her to get up and join him which she did reluctantly.

As they started to dance Cuddy recognized the song, it was "Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge.

_First! There is desire._

_Then! Passion. Then Suspicion! Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!_

_Where love is for the highest bidder. Without trust there is no love! _

_Jealousy…_

_Will drive you,  
Will drive you,  
Will drive you,  
MAD!_

_Roxanne,  
You don't have to put  
On that red light.  
Walk the streets for money,  
You don't care if  
It's wrong or if it is right.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to sell your  
Body to the night._

_His eyes upon your face,  
His hand upon your hand,  
His lips caress your skin,  
It's more than I can stand!Roxanne_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Roxanne_

_Feelings I can't fight,  
You're free to leave me,  
But just don't deceive me  
And please,  
Believe me when I say,  
I love you._

_Roxanne_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_You don't have to  
Put on that red light._

_Feelings I can't fight._

_You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight.  
Roxanne,_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_You don't have to put on  
That red light._

_Feelings I can't fight_

_You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight  
Roxanne  
Roxanne  
Roxanne_

_Roxxxxannnnnnee! _

It all had gone by so fast but she would remember this night forever. She had tangoed with House. Something she thought wasn't even possible. The quick movement and chemistry---yes it was even noticeable on the dance floor. And wait, at some point her leg was in the air? She vaguely remembered that. She remembered the way his eyes sparkled and how strong his arms felt when he held her. The fact that he could move like that was the biggest turn on ever.

He was different. He remembered every spin, every smile, every movement. He loved the feeling of her in his arms, he was so into it he didn't notice the song was over when the time came. He especially remembered the way that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Steel blue on ice blue.

Everyone clapped when the song ended. They were all so caught up that they didn't see the pair leave hand in hand. Well except for a certain someone who had her eyes on the couple the entire night.

Juliana had to bite back the smile that was threatening to take over her face. Wilson came back down to the table after watching House and Cuddy, she noticed he was grinning like an idiot.

"You know its okay to smile… this is good" he said reassuringly. She nodded.

She looked at him intently with her green eyes blazing. She wasn't one for speaking but this plan called for it, she usually just let her eyes do the talking. She was good at that kind of thing.

**Meanwhile:**

Both House and Cuddy burst through her office door while still connected at the face. She quickly pulled away and smiled seductively, then proceeded to shut her blinds and lock the door. As soon as she turned back around he pulled her into another passionate kiss letting this one linger. He pushed her towards her couch successfully pinning her on the bottom. And she again pulled apart.

"We re-really" he kissed her again. "shouldn't" another kiss, "be doing this here". He went to go kiss her again but she stopped him with her hand and glared.

He smirked.

"What?" she said.

He shook his head and smiled "A flustered Cuddles is a cute Cuddles" he said in a little kid voice as he began to kiss her neck.

"House" she protested as he continued sucking on her neck.

"mhm" he replied.

He hit a spot that made her groan in approval. He pulled back to look down at her and smirked.

"Oh shut up" She said and pulled him down and pushed herself on top. Clearly he didn't like this positioning, "No you don't" he said. He picked her up and put her back under him which she responded with a yelp and a giggle.

He felt her smile against his lips as she pulled off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. He quickly ripped away his lips to undo his bowtie then placed his lips back on hers. They both gasped for air followed by her unzipping her dress and getting her heels off while he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

He then looked up to find Cuddy looking hotter than ever. She was in a back lace bra and a lacy thong. From there he couldn't control himself he pinned her to the couch again and undid her bra exposing her full breasts. He started sucking on her right breast while massaging the other. He moved his tongue in circular motions, every once in a while flicking her nipple sending her over the edge. She started threaded her fingers through his hair and grinding her hips on his erection…

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the table:

"Did they leave?" Wilson said looking around to see if he could spot them.

She arched an eyebrow as she noticed Cuddy's cell light up. She looked over to it see who it was and she wish she hadn't. Apparently there were 2 missed calls from the babysitter, this was not good.

Wilson noticed the girl roll her eyes at Cuddy's cell and looked at her questionably.

"Babysitter" she said simply.

----------------------------------------------------

Cuddy started pulling on his buckle when she heard a knock at the door. Her head shot up. House wasn't sure if she was more worried that she had been caught or angry at the fact that she was being interrupted. Before she could open her mouth she heard a female voice at the other end.

"Let me just say that I'm SO sorry if I'm interrupting mid-thrust. If your done that's great because your babysitter just called I think it's an emergency."

"Hell ye-" Cuddy covered his mouth before he could finish and made sure he stayed quiet.

House had never seen her move so fast in his life. She quickly put on her bra and dress and opened the door, closing it behind her.

Wilson then ran up behind Juliana with a few beads of sweat on his brow.

"Cuddy is everything alright?". Juliana handed Cuddy her phone as she quickly went off to talk to the sitter.

The girl frowned as she looked at Wilson. She went up on her tiptoes to smell his breath. "How much did you have to drink?" she said.

Wilson still had a confused look on his face "Im just a tad tipsy"

"A tad?" she incredulously.

"Yes, a tad. What's wrong with that?" he said defensively.

She shook her head

Cuddy then returned with an annoyed/worried face on.

"What happened?" Wilson asked

Cuddy sighed "The babysitter has an immediate death in the family and she has to leave. Now I have to go home." Wilson could tell she didn't really want to do that.

"Cuddy I'll stay with Rachel if you like." Juliana then stepped on his foot to make him flinch

"Oh wait I'm sorry" he glared at Juliana "I'm _tipsy_, but Juliana would be happy to go watch Rachel for the rest of the night." At that Juliana's eyes almost bugged out of her head and her hands went up in defense.

"Oh I-I'm sorry I can't—don't really do kids—" Wilson elbowed her in the stomach. She knew full and well she had to take this one for the team.

"Just kidding" she smiled and laughed "I'll go"

Cuddy looked at her funny then realized she was probably speaking the truth. She smiled and gave her a big hug which she returned.

"Thanks so much Juliana"

The young girl nodded and smiled in response.

**_A/N: Okay so lets pretend for a moment Cuddy and House can tango haha. So there's this AMAZING huddy video to the song Roxanne on you tube : /watch?v=PESDfFTie_k ------you guys should check it out :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys this chapter is smut filled for the most part. I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions, please let me know… maybe I can make it happen :)**

**Please Read and Review**

**House's Apartment**:

They both stepped into his apartment surprisingly calm considering the last time they were in a room together alone they jumped each other. She hung up her coat and slipped off her shoes by the door while he quickly slipped his shoes off and tossed his coat over the arm chair.

"You want anything to drink?" he asked.

"No I'm fine thanks"

"Good because I think we have water…and bourbon" he added.

She was a slightly worn out from everything that happened and was a little worried about Rachel. She became a little more worried when she stopped hearing the clanking of glasses in the kitchen, it seemed as if House had disappeared. She stood up to go look for him only to crash into his muscular chest. She was about to fall backwards but he quickly caught her before that was even possible. So there they stood, with her enveloped in his arms. Just staring, blue on blue.

"Hi" she whispered, there faces inches apart.

"Hey" he said with a boyish grin, only to capture her lips a few seconds later. Her hands found their way to his chest where they rested, occasionally squeezing his hard pecs. While his hands found a much more desired place i.e. her round ass.

Clothes started to shed as they made it down the hallway to his room. By the time they were there she was fully naked and he was in his Snoopy boxers.

She broke apart to take a look at his shorts and flashed him a grin.

"What? Good luck." He said, referring to his boxers.

She chuckled and continued to kiss him, his stubble occasionally giving her a scrape but she didn't care.

House started kissing her neck then continued to place small kisses on her body as he made his way down to her breast, in which she groaned in approval. He sucked and nipped at her each of her breasts then made his way back to her mouth.

She started pulling on his boxers bringing them to his ankles which he wiggled out of.

"Anxious are we?" he stated.

"Not going to risk anymore interruption" she winked and took his shaft into her hand, pumping a few times. He positioned himself on top of her letting her guide him in. As he entered her she gasped, it had been awhile.

"Jeez Cuddy your so tight" she blushed knowing the last time she had sex had been forever ago. She started to adjust to his large size as he slowly thrust in and out of her. He kissed her passionately as the pace started to speed up, his way of letting her know that she would never have to be alone again.

"Oh Greg" she moaned as he pounded in and out of her.

"Cum for me Lise" he whispered. He knew she was close and so was he. She let out a small groan before she came, leaving her with no energy. Shortly after, he orgasmed and he landed right next to her with a soft 'thump'.

-----

**The next morning around 10:45:**

House awoke to Cuddy laying on him and a heaping pile of raven hair spread across his chest. The sun was shining through his window highlighting part of his room. Her hair was catching the golden rays, he reached out and touched her dark locks, moving them out of her face only to meet a pair of blue-green eyes staring back up at him.

"You have a big head" he stated in a gruff voice.

She raised one eyebrow "And you have a 'little' little house" she smirked.

He scoffed "That's not what you said last night. I think it was something along the lines of 'Oh Greg your so BIG, how will I ever fit that in me?!'". He smiled thinking about the numerous times they had made love that night.

"I did not say that!"

"Oh but when I whipped little House out, the look on your face said it all." He smirked.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom with a sheet wrapped around her.

"Was that before or after I helped you out with good ol' righty?" she motioned to her right hand, peering out the bathroom for a moment.

He chuckled.

"What time is it?" she yelled from the bathroom.

"About 10:45"

"Shit" she mumbled as she stumbled down the hallway for her clothes.

"Cuddles language" he scolded which she rolled her eyes at.

"I've got to go. I forgot about Rachel, Juliana has her and—" she trailed. He stood there, leaning on the doorframe of his room with a pair of sweatpants and no shirt on, watching her curiously.

"Who?"

"Someone" she said as she picked up a pair of his sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Can I borrow these?" it was more of a statement and less of a question, he nodded.

"Thanks" she was dressed and ready to go. She took a good look at him, maybe she should make it a hospital policy for him not to wear shirts? She couldn't help but feel herself get wet at the sight of him. Muscular chest and arms, cute smirk on his face, his bed head. She couldn't help but giggle at the last part.

She walked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Somehow it started to get heated but she pulled away, he groaned.

"I can't" she lowered her head a bit.

He touched her chin making her look up and nodded, "I like us".

She smiled sweetly and gave him a peck on the lip "I do too. I've got to go" she said grabbing her phone and just as she was about to leave he pulled her into another kiss, this one more of a lingering peck.

"Bye" she said, he just waved and as soon as the door was slammed shut he yelled "Goodbye love muffin!"

She heard him perfectly clear through the building and couldn't help but smile the whole way to the car.

It dawned on House about 5 minutes after she left. _She doesn't have her car _he thought. He looked over to the coffee table where he threw the keys last night and they were indeed missing.

"That little minx" he smirked

--------------------------------

**Cuddy's House:**

Cuddy opened her door only to be faced with a sight to see.

There was Juliana laying in front of her couch asleep with her dress and everything else she had on from the night before except her shoes. Rachel was sleeping right next to her laying curled up in her long hair. She had a bottle so there was no need to wake her up for food.

Cuddy made her way closer to the girls, while doing so one of the floorboards creaked, making Juliana protectively move her hand over the child's torso.

Cuddy smiled thinking how sweet this was, especially since Rachel was teething. She decided to let them sleep while she turned on the television thinking about what was to come for her future.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so at this point in time I have no words to express how terribly sorry I am for not updating. I've been SO sick these past 2 weeks and before that I've just had so much going on in school that I just haven't had enough time. So I tried to update 2 weeks… no a week ago? But that sorry excuse for a chapter I had to take down because, well, it was just pathetic. So I hope, for those of you who still choose to read, like this chapter… Please Read&Review!**

The next couple of weeks went by, surprisingly, smooth. House had taken a liking to Cuddy's house after work, and she didn't mind it at all. Juliana had become a little less frequent in their lives but she still made her random appearances.

One thing Cuddy didn't understand was House's pain. She wanted to believe so badly that she affected his lack of pain, but she was not naïve. Sure, her company had made him a lot less miserable however not enough to change him so drastically, and in such little time. Lets face it, he had become a lot more _vigorous_ in bed and his limp was less pronounced. She didn't want to accuse him of anything, but his history only lead her to believe otherwise...

She picked up her telephone and dialed a familiar number, "Hey James? Are you busy?"

With a sigh, she made her way up to Wilson's office and knocked briefly before stepping in.

"Hi James" she said greeting him with a quick hug.

"Hey Lisa" he said returning the hug, then retreating back to behind his desk.

They both took their seat and Wilson motioned for her to elaborate.

She took a deep breath before continuing "I think there's something wrong with House"

He frowned "I thought you knew he was misanthropic jerk…"

She let out a sarcastic laugh, "Seriously, I think he's taking something besides Vicodin. Haven't you noticed his lack of pain?

"I mean I did, I just assumed it was from the uh…" he blushed "extra activity he was participating in".

Her blush started to creep up her neck, past her cashmere, charcoal gray sweater "I—seriously that much? I mean it could affect him a bit but he looks like he could be walking without cane." She sighed resting her face in her hands.

"I just—I hope it's not-- he's not—" she stumbled over her words.

"Cuddy I'll find out, okay?" , he made his way around his desk and placed his hand reassuringly on her back.

She looked up and nodded "thank you" and smiled warmly.

**--------------------------------------**

**Cafeteria:**

"You know you should really buy your own chips" Wilson said as he sat down at the table and watched House steal his Lays.

"But then your chips would be lonely"

"Or I could actually eat one of my snacks for once"

"Nah" he shoved the potato chips in his mouth "I don't want to risk it"

Wilson rolled his eyes, "So how are you and Cuddy?"

"Well you see when were all stripped naked and sweaty she does the cute little thing with her—"

He sighed "You know what I meant"

"You want to know about the 'emotional' part of our relationship…it's fine"

He frowned "Just fine?"

"Who the hell serves coleslaw in a cup?" ,House said in order to avoid the question, while poking at the strange pieces of lettuce? At that point Wilson tried to steal his chips back, but they were quickly snatched away before he could get his hands on the package.

"No, the cripple needs his nutrition" he said sticking his tounge out.

He raised an eyebrow and shoveled some food into his mouth, "speaking of cripple, your leg seems to be looking a lot better. Any pain relief?"

"How long have you been waiting to ask that question?"

"How did-"

"Just a tad eager" he pointed behind him "I saw your tail wagging… and I'm shoving just as many pills as I was before"

"House, what are you taking?"

He sighed, "I'm not on heroin" .

"So?" he was getting frustrated now.

"Methodone." He looked away.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? You know you can die in your sleep—"

"Gee I was wondering why I had that Dr. before my name."

Wilson sighed in frustration and pounded his head in his hand "Have you talked to Cuddy?" he paused "Actually scratch that, you _need_ to talk to her"

He sighed and with that he got up and left.

**---------------------------------**

**Cuddy's Office:**

"You broke my ceiling!" Cuddy exclaimed

Juliana sat in a single wooden chair in front of Cuddy's desk as this woman continued to yell.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

She replied hesistantly "I- it wasn't my fault?". Cuddy glared intently, "But I'm _very_ sorry."

"What could have--"

***House pokes his head behind the door***

"Ooh whose in the hot seat?"

"House not a good time"

"Come on! I never see you grill someone almost as bad as you grill me", he said as he stepped through her doorway and sat on her couch.

Cuddy turned back to Juliana, "I'll deal with you later". Juliana sighed and got up.

"My punishment is…?" she said before she opened the door.

"I think I'm going to have to speak with your Dad to work it out"

"Wh-" , she did a 360 turn and walked right up to House, pulling a brown furry critter out her pocket.

"Tell your friend he owes me thirty dollars" Juliana said as she thrusted the rat over to him and quickly left.

**--------**

"House, tell me that is NOT a rat in my office."

"Then I'd be lying. Besides it's not just any rat, it's Steve McQueen!"

She gasped, "Get that out of here, we'll talk later"

He smirked, "How do you know I don't have some sort of procedure I need you to sign off on" as he inched closer. She picked up her stuff heading towards the door and gave him a quick peck.

"Because you don't have a patient… and get that _thing_ out "

"But he's a part of the family!"

"Out _now!_" she said as she headed out the door, pretending that his word use of _family_ didn't just make her heart leap.

**-------------**

**2 hours later:**

House found himself in one of the lounge rooms stealing someone's peanut butter and jelly sandwich while watching General Hospital. Suddenly, Juliana appeared in the doorway in a janitors suit wheeling a trashcan around.

"You know next time you should probably resist the urge of climbing into a hospital air vent for a rat."

"But I'm fifty dollars richer"

"In exchange for picking up this?" he said as he threw the crust of his sandwich onto the floor.

She formed a sarcastic chuckle, "cute, how do you even know this?"

"One of the perks of dating the boss and Wilson, the guy who hired you, being my only friend."

"True" she said as she began to clean out the trashcans. After she finished she plopped down right next to him and turned to face him.

"So when do you plan on telling Cuddy that you're taking Methodone… or Heroine, personally I think it's Methodone."


End file.
